


Lip Balm

by WanderingAlice



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's lips are dry. Eggsy has a cure for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Balm

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply fluff. I composed it in the car and then wrote it down when I got home. I hope you enjoy!  
> (You can also find me on tumblr as WanderingAliceWrites)

Harry ran his tongue over his lips and winced, feeling them crack and tasting a few drops of blood on his tongue. It was his usual winter problem - no matter what he did, his skin always became very dry in the cold air, and his lips were the worst of all. Perhaps he should mention this to the Kingsman medical staff, see if they could give him something.

  
“Harry?” Harry looked up to see Eggsy watching him from across the room with a look of concern. “You feelin’ okay? Your eye hurting ya?”

  
“No, no,” he rushed to reassure the boy. “My eye is fine. I am simply suffering from a side affect of the change of seasons.”

  
“Hmm.” Eggsy put down his project and came over to where Harry was currently cleaning his weapons. Leaning across the table, the boy stared at Harry intently. He’d been the new Arthur’s self-appointed nursemaid for the duration of his recovery after Kentucky, and even now took his health very seriously. It was wonderful torture. Wonderful, because it meant Harry spent quite a bit of time in Eggsy’s company. Torture, because Harry was well aware of his feelings for the boy, and it seemed that every second with him eroded away his self control until one day he would break all bonds of propriety and simply throw the boy over a chair.

  
“Dry lips,” Eggsy observed. “You not got any chapstick, Harry?”

  
“No.” Harry shook his head. “I haven’t exactly had time to simply run to the store to pick some up, as you should know.”

  
“Heh, yeah.” Eggsy began rooting around in his pockets for something. “You’ll work yourself t’ death if you’re not careful, y’know.”

  
“I know.” Suddenly Eggsy was far closer than Harry was entirely comfortable with. Scratch that. He was far too comfortable with it. In fact, he’d be perfectly happy if Eggsy were even closer.

  
“Here.” The boy held up a small silver tin. “My mum gave it to me, it’s from one of them fancy cosmetics stores.”

  
“Ah.” Harry looked at the tin, which required one to dip a finger into it and then apply to the lips. Then he looked down at his hands, dusted with gunpowder from his weapons and polish from the cleaning supplies. “I appreciate the offer, my boy, but perhaps…”

  
“No problem,” Eggsy said, and Harry expected him to move away. Instead, he felt him moving closer, and looked back up to see him grinning, a hopeful glint in his eyes. “Come here.” He slowly uncapped the tin, eyes on Harry’s face. Spellbound, Harry watched him dip a finger into the cream and brought it towards Harry’s lips. “It’s supposed to make your lips real soft or something,” he said softly, now so close Harry could feel his breath on his face. A gentle finger rubbed across his mouth. “Though, I’m not so sure.” His pupils were blown wide, and his grin turned predatory. “I think we ought to check.”

  
“Do you use it?” Harry asked against Eggsy’s finger. Wordlessly, the boy nodded. “Then we shall test, and see.” Praying he was reading this right, Harry leaned in, gently drawing Eggsy’s hand out of the way.

  
The first brush against Eggsy’s lips was gentle, soft. And then Eggsy pushed back, hands coming up to pull Harry closer still. “ _Harry,_ ” he moaned into the kiss. “ _My Harry_.”

  
“My Eggsy,” Harry whispered back reverently.

  
“So,” Eggsy said, breathless, “Think the lip balm works?”

  
“You know,” Harry told him, “I quite forgot to notice. How about we test it again?”

  
Eggsy laughed. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
